fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: Scorpius part 2
---Before the start of the trial--- "Well time to get ready for thie fire challenge..." Scorpius thought. The second part of the trial requires Scorpius to go up a volcano. "Normally fire isn't a problem, but a volcano? That is basically baking the air, taking away moisture. I am going to be at a disadvantage if I get caught in a hot area." He says to himself. "Maybe I can go to the shop and see what is available to help possibly." So Scorpius went to the bar and spoke to Shifuku. "Hello Shifuku. I was wondering if you had anything that could possibly aide me in my the next trial?" Scorpius said. "Well let's see. Your magic element is water correct? I think I have just the thing." Shifuku said as he went into the back room. A few moments later He comes back with a staff. "This staff is named Vainglorious. It was created by a couple of crafting sea nymphs. It can help amplify the magic of both Water and Ice magic. How about this?" Scorpius took the staff into his hand and marveled at its look and build quality. "It feels very sturdy and powerful. May I Test it really quick?" "Of course. Just don't flood the bar please. I'll set up a target for you." Shifuku said as he place a few bottles on the bar. "When you are ready Scorpius." Shifuku said now with a snorkel on his head. Scorpius stepped ten feet away and willed some of his magic into the staff. He chose to fire bullets of water from he Water Pistol attack into the bottles at a very low rate, as not to damage the bar. The staff glowed as Scorpius started the attack, using the tip of the staff as the starting point of the water. The bullets flew out and shattered the bottles and went into the wall behind the bar, cracking it. "Woops sorry Shifuku." Scorpius said after he saw the wall. "Not a problem Scorpius. That was a good first try with the staff. So how do you like it?" Shifuku asked. "It's great! I don't feel like I lost even an ounce of magic even from those three shots. I'll take it." Scorpius stated. After paying Shifuku and walking out of the guild hall to the start of the trial he begins to notice the actual size of the staff. This is much longer than I thought it was. It goes from the ground to above my head! Maybe I can... ''Scorpius thought as he placed the staff into both of his hands. He willed his magic into it, asking it to become smaller. After a minute of trying, the staff shrunk in size by a few feet, making it more easily stored. He took some leather bindings and made a sling for the staff to hold it on his back. ''Now I am ready for the trial. Let's do this! -----At the start of the trial--- Scorpius was waiting for the signal at the start of his path up the mountain. I can already feel the lack of moisture in the air. This is going to sap me with more magic than I thought. Scorpius grimaced. He heard the signal and raced down the path for a little while before coming to the stop. I know this is a race, but I should conserve my energy. If I remember from my last trial, the maze I went into had traps. ''So Scorpius took a deep breath to relax, and began a small jog down the path again. Being at the lower part of the mountain, there is shrubbery and trees surround him. He notices that a lot of beetles are around his feet, crawling and pinching their pincers. Distracted by the beetles, Scorpius trips on a vine and sees a terrifying sea of snake like plants with fangs. ''This isn't good. ''Scorpius thought as he scrambled to his feet, narrowly avoiding being bitten in the face by a snake. "I really hope this thing isn't poisonous. Now how can I get past it... Gosh dang it these beetles!" Scorpius said irritated and blasted his legs and the ground with water like a power sprayer, pushing the beetles away in a flood of water in all directions around him. "Now I have a chance to- WOAH!" The snakes decided to lung at Scorpius who barely escaped being bitten. He falls on his back on the ground, and one of the smaller snakes wrapped around one of his legs, dragging him toward the nest. "Crap this isn't good." Scorpius thought. "I always new broccoli was out to get me." Scorpius chuckles at his comment as grabbed his spear and willed it to it's original size. He aimed it down at the snake that had grabbed him. Scorpius said "Water Pistol" and fired a bullet at the snake, obliterating its body. Scorpius stood up, now with a visually mad nest of snakes. They started throwing poison out of their fangs at Scorpius, who put up a wall of water to catch it. "Okay how about we finish this." Scorpius said, as he got into a battle stance with Vainglorious pointed at the snakes. He shouts "Aqua Blades!" and swings the staff in a semi circle in front of him, causing a wave of water to form in the air, rushing towards the base of the snake nest, cutting through all of them! Scorpius stood there in awe. "I can't believe that worked so well! I'm sorry snake plant monster thing." As the nest went into it's death rows, Scorpius felt sorry for the creature. As it finally stopped twitching, Scorpius used his staff as a launching point and ran and jumped over the nest. He shrinks his staff down and continues on his race. Continuing on the path Scorpius sees that it takes a turn into a cave one third up the volcano. Seeing no other feasible way to ascend the slope, Scorpius enters the cave. It is pitch black and he can only see small flickers of light on the cave walls. Then he hears a faint noise. almost as if it was a whisper. ''Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. "Oh no... Not again. Not here!"Scorpius thought as he tried to run forward and out of the cave. He started to see a light up ahead, and a very interesting smell. The whisper became closer to a roar in his ears as he kept going forward. "Stop the ticking! Please! Scorpius yelled as he was stumbling forward. He turned the corner and found himself in a cavern filled with Bio-luminescent insects, all of them giving off puffs of what looks like pollen into the air. "What the heck are these things..." Scorpius thought as he started to feel dizzy. He fell to his knees, covering his ears as the ticking became deafening, but to no avail as it wasn't a sound coming from outside of him. Scorpius closed his eyes and screamed in pain as he was fighting back a feeling of bloodlust. "Why is this feeling inside of me?" Scorpius asked silently. This is the same feeling I felt while fighting Uriel... Is this that curse he spoke of? But why now? I'm not in any danger. Scorpius was thinking this as he felt his staff being pulled off of his back. Scorpius snaps up and looking around and sees a womanly figure in front of him holding his staff. She was running her hands up and down the staff. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Scorpius demanded. The woman looked up from the staff towards Scorpius, swinging it towards him and firing an attack similar to the Aqua Blade from the last battle. "Oh sh-" Scorpius started to say as he fired water at the ground from his hands, throwing him out of the way of the blades, and up above the woman. He fires a Water Cannon at her, which she seems to catch with her hand and dispels it. "How the hell... Okay enough games. Tell me who you are and give me back Vainglorious." Scorpius shouted to her. She snaps her fingers, causing the ticking to become louder and more intense in Scorpius' head. He fell down into a crouch as he grabbed his head, screaming in agony. "Well, Well, Well... I was wondering when I could have a chance to meet you in person young Scorpius. You certainly have something special about you don't you?" She said. She waited for a response but only got screaming. She sighs "honestly humans are such wimps." She snaps her fingers again, and the ticking in Scorpius' head stops all together. The cavern slowly became silent as the echoes of the screams slowly died, replaced by the heavy breathing of Scorpius. Scorpius took a moment to think about the situation. Who is this woman and how did she know my name? "I need to explain my relationship to you don't I?" The woman said. She sat down next to Scorpius' left, the staff on her other side. "It is a shame you didn't stay in touch with your family more. They could have taught you how to use your power so much better than this." Scorpius, with his guard still up, looked at her more closely now. She was a young woman with a stormy look to her eyes. "What do you mean by that? My family hated magic." "NOT YOUR DIMWIT OF A FATHER! THE OTHERS!" She snapped at him. Scorpius snapped up and in a battle stance facing her. She sighs "I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot. I attacked you earlier to see your reflexes and test your power level from your previous attack." Scorpius sat back down. I have a bad feeling about this woman. She is too calm and explosive. Scorpius asks, "Okay obviously you want something from me then. What do you want?" "I want you to give in." she says with a smile. "By that you mean... what?" Scorpius said oblivious. She sighed irritated. "I have invested something powerful into your family, and I want you to actually use it for what I gave it to you for." Scorpius began to feel uneasy. Does she mean the curse? ''"Exactly Scorpius. Although I'd rather you call it a blessing. After all, I am an immortal Demi-God." She states. Her eyes started to shine with magic to prove her point. "You are destined to be very special to me though, as you have the most control over the blessing and it's power." "You still haven't answered my question 'goddess'" Scorpius says sarcastically. "You are to be my Knight. I am going to use you to gather the souls I need to take over this miserable planet." She said. Scorpius looked startled and became angry. "Why the hell would I kill anyone for you? I am not a murderer!" she turns to Scorpius and touches his birthmark, causing a reaction within Scorpius. He began to feel euphoric and a rise of power within him. He felt happy and powerful, and felt a lust for more... and blood. Scorpius shakes his head and slaps her hand off of him. "What the hell was that?" He demanded. "That my dear was a taste of what my blessing can give you if you give into it! Happiness and power, and the drive to pursue for more power! I have jump-started the side effects though, as it seems the ticking isn't enough. You will be seeing me more now my dear." She said triumphantly. "Why... why are you doing this to me?" Scorpius asked. "Why? Because you are to be my Knight. You have the mark emblazoned on you already. You just have to give in and want to serve me and collect the souls. Don't worry, I am a very rewarding master..." She stood up seductively causing Scorpius to turn away angrily and also embarrassed. She laughed "Ah you are so naive, aren't you?" Scorpius stood up as well, saying "Don't expect me to give in ever. I will not kill, and I wont serve you." She laughs, stepping away from him. "I guess I will just have to entice you again. Oh, and when you do decide to collect my souls, please give them as a prayer to me." "It isn't going to happen, and I don't even know my master's name to pray to..." Scorpius stood there shocked at what he just said. The woman laughed. "You are already turning to me. Don't worry dear, it won't be long now. But you should know my name for the prayer." She smiles at him and throws the staff to Scorpius, who catches it in the air and points it to her. "The name is Skorpios" she said, and with a '-Snap!-''' and a flash of light, Scorpius found himself back to where he first entered the room, kneeling with his eyes closed and with the deafening ticking back in his ears. He screams and takes the staff off of his back and hits the ground with it, causing a rise of magic and a whirlwind of water radiating swirling around Scorpius filling the whole cavern, taking all of the bugs and anything loose from the walls, floor, and ceiling and flushing it all down the path that Scorpius had come from. Soon the ticking subsides and Scorpius breathes a sigh of relief and falls to the ground weakly. Damn it all to hell. I am no one's servant, and I am certainly not a killer. Scorpius, after a few minutes of rest, gets up, and walks towards an opening on the other side of the cavern. He follows the path until he reaches sunlight again. He blinks until he can see and notices he is on a path going up the volcano again. He sighs and continues on the trial, now using the staff as a support. His staff digs into the ground, and sinks a bit. Scorpius notices that the dirt had turned black, he looks up and see that ash is beginning to float down like a soft black snow. He looks up and sees a hint of blue waving on the peak of the volcano. Only a few feet away now, Scorpius sees the flag with the guild insignia that he is required to bring back to his proctor. He goes to grab the flag, and now with it in his hands he notice the lava boiling over from the volcano's mouth. It spurts and begins to shoot flaming rocks that rain down on Scorpius. Worst case scenario time. ''Scorpius groaned in his head. He points the staff towards the shooting rocks and says "Water Blades", firing multiple blades of water through the air at all of the rocks, obliterating them to the size of superheated granules. ''Well that solved problem one, and created problem three. great. So he throws up a wall of water behind him and he started down the volcano again to finish the race. The wall of water was hit with the granules and all that Scorpius could hear was the hissing from the heat. As he went farther down the cliff side he came to path that didn't lead into the cave. ''I don't want to get bottle necked with the lava and meet those bugs again. Let's try this path. '' So he followed the path a few meters and found that it lead to a drop off. "Oh great. Now what am I going to do? There isn't enough water in the area to stop the lava." Scorpius turned around to try and get back to the cave, but the lava had flowed fast enough to cut off the exit. "Well sugar honey ice tea. Now I'm screwed." Scorpius turns back towards drop off and looks over the edge. He notices that there is a small lake a few meters away from the base of the drop off. "That will do" Scorpius said out loud. ''I just hope I have enough strength to make this work. '' Scorpius then, with Vainglorious adding to his strength, focused on the water in the lake. He spoke the words "Water Spout" through clenched teeth, causing the water to swirl up out of the middle of the lake and towards Scorpius. The water spout made it about three quarters of the way to him before Scorpius felt his magic start to leave him even more from heat exhaustion. "Damn this wasn't going to be easy was it? Guess I have to jump." So Scorpius took what was left of the moisture in the air around him and placed it in line with the cliff. Scorpius turned around and walked back up the path as he could go before shrinking down his staff and getting into a sprinting stance. ''Okay I am still able to hold both of those spells right now. Can I chance this last one? ''Scorpius then smelt smoke behind him, and he turned his head and say the lava no more than 10 feet away. ''Either way I am dead. Let's do this! ''"Wave Running time" Scorpius said as he began his sprint towards the edge. Scorpius blew past the edge and seemed to be running on air! He was running on top of the water molecules, slowly getting closer and closer to the water spout. When he was just about there he felt the molecules start to give way, so he jumped the rest of the distance to the water spout and dived down into it and through it to the lake, collapsing the water above him as he went. Scorpius made it to the bottom of the spout safely and surfaced from the water at the same time the lava made it to the edge of the drop off above and began pouring down. "That was too close. Now to find Miss Inari." He got out of the lake and walked towards the beginning of the challenge to try and find the others. "I hope everyone else is okay."